Hatake Okami Bloodline
by AppleCiderr
Summary: Orochimaru and Danzo plan to take over Konoha, but first they plan to kill those in their way. Kakashi is their first target, and is killed first. However the Hatake bloodline revives Kakashi, but not as a human. Not knowing where he is, this leads on a journey to return home and save Konoha from the clutches of his enemies. R&R! First Story, Please Be Nice!
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed, his breath puffing out as a cloud in the winter air. He rubbed his drowsy eyes before returning his attention to the KIA Stone. His eye scanned over the names he had long since memorized. He lowered his head again, silver hair covering his eyes. His hita-ate was clutched in his hand with sadness. Today was the day that Obito sacrificed himself for Kakashi, who didn't deserve to be saved. It was early morning, he had canceled training with Sakura and Naruto to be alone on this day. He tended to avoid most people on this day, not wanting them to see the great Copy-nin in this state.

"Lonely, Kakashi-san?" An evil voice teased, Kakashi quickly turned around and tensed. He sensed chakra, but couldn't put his finger on whose chakra it was. He didn't take much longer to figure it out when a snake slithered towards him. Not willing to take chances, he threw a kunai down, landing on the snakes head. Orochimaru's voice echoed with his chuckle. "Still have you're guard up, as always, don't you?" He asked. Kakashi attempted to keep his bored exprssion as he said," My insitncts never fail me, case in point as you showed up"

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, as Orochimaru exited from the shadows. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here," He said, and gaining no answer, he continued," Since you won't be around much longer to tell anyone, I'll explain" Kakashi couldnt hide the confusion in his eyes. _Not around __much __longer?_ He thought _What is he planning? _Orochimaru took a few more steps towards him, Kakashi pulled out Kunai and held them in front of him protectively.

"Danzo and I have joined forces once more, Konoha will soon be ours. I won't go into detail because you won't need it. But we need to get rid of the people who can start us, starting with you," He laughed, and snakes shot up from the ground. Kakashi sliced through their heads quickly with a kunai, jumping back to avoid the others. He made hand seals and blew fire at the other snakes. Orochimru frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. "I was hoping to catch you off guard, so I guess I'll just have to go with plan B," He said, and reached his hand down into his mouth, pulling out his sword that was covered in saliva. Kakashi wanted to gag, but kept his thoughts on not dying.

He turned, planning to call reinforcements. But a snake shot from the ground, wrapping around his ankle, biting his leg, and knocking him back onto the frozen ground. Kakashi groaned in pain, losing feeling of his body rather quick. Orochimaru knelt his level, sword placed at his neck. "That will teach you to try and live, don't worry, I'll make this quick," He snarled. Kakashi couldn't feel the sword, but knew that he was dying. It didn;t take a genius to realize when you were dying. As he slowly fell into the abyss, he heard Orochimaru say," Onto the next jounin" Then everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I wanna say a few things to the reviewers :3 **

**Writophrenic: I am glad you enjoyed it! I will lengthen the chapters, but today I've had school stuff and other stuff I've had to do. They will lengthen but that means chapters will take longer to update. **

**Fuyu Uzumemein: I will make sure do so, but like I said I'm very very busy. I know that's a lame excuse but I have no other excuses.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

–**-**

Kakashi whimpered in pain, opening his eyes and looking around. He was in a huge, green forest. _Is this what heaven is supposed to look like?_ He wondered to himself. He noticed that the trees were rather large, larger than normal.. He forced himself to sit up, only to fall back onto his back. "OW!" He howled, not able to contain the pain. He opened his eyes once more, and gasped at four fuzzy paws in the air above him. He yelped and flailed, managing to get onto his shaky paws. He couldn't seem to stand on all fours. It felt... really weird.. Something else was bothering him, a new lim near his rear. Turning around, he yelped again at the sight of the furry appendage.

Kakashi stumbled again, trying to turn and see the tail. He felt all furry, and awkward. Why was he an animal? He should be dead! His large ears swerved to the sound of purring. He looked up to see a ginger cat. "I've never seen a Wolf go crazy over their tail, haven't you always had it?" He taunted, Kakashi glared at him. _I see, I'm a wolf. But why? _He didn't question why he could talk to animals, he was confused enough already. He lifted his silver furred head, staring the cat down.

"I thought cats were too busy grooming themselves to come up with insults," He retorted, black paws still shaking a bit as he moved closer to the cat. The cat leapt from the tree and stood as tall as a cat could in front of a wolf, which wasn't very tall. However, it made Kakashi feel good to be taller than something.

"Why are you out in the grass? You should move somewhere else unless you wanna get mud on your oh-so pretty fur," He hissed back, fur ruffling up in annoyance, Kakashi felt his muzzle lift up in a snarl, fur on his neck rising up.

With a tail swish, he said," I'm guessing your not worried about garbage in your fur, considering how much is _already_ in your fur" The cat hissed again, narrowing his eyes and turning around, running back into the trees. _Coward.. _Kakashi insulted in his head. Then, an idea struck his head. Most cats he knew usually stayed near towns, even strays. Kakashi pressed his nose near he ground like Pakkun does and tried to find the cats scent, he snorted and jerked his head back at the nasty feeling of dirt against his wet, black nose. He lifted his black paw and rubbed his nose whimpering at the uncomfortable feeling.

_How the hell do dogs put up with stuff like this?!_ He wondered, deciding to just follow where the cat had gone instead of smelling dirt. He ran into the general direction the cat had gone. He thought he was doing pretty good, getting the hang of walking and running. He saw a fence and his heart soared in happiness. He stopped by the fence, which wasn't that tall up. _This place isn't Konoha _he thought _But there's bound to be a map somewhere.. _With a huff of annoyance, he bunched up his haunches and tried to get into his hind paws and look over the fence, only to fall over onto his back again. With an angry bark, he flailed once more before lying on his side sighing. _This is way more difficult than it should be.._ He grumbled in his mind. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before standing back up and shook his head trying to clear it. He whimpered, feeling rather upset.

He decided to look around for an opening, and ran by the fence looking around, and his tail wagged in happiness at the sight of a gate. Kakashi pressed his nose against the gate, surprised when it merely opened. He walked inside, looking around cautiously. The lawn inside the home was untrimmed, overgrown, and weeds were everywhere. A few large trees covered the house, leaves on the ground and nearly blocking the sky from view. _Well, at least I know there aren't any humans.._ He thought, looking over to the house. The glass door was closed, but probably unlocked.

Walking over, Kakashi finally go to see himself in the reflection from the glass. He was an average sized wolf, slightly shaggy silver fur, black tipped ears and tail, fluffy tufts of fur on his ears, his muzzle was black as well. He had one amber eye and one red eye, a scar over the red one. Lifting a paw, he saw that about until halfway up his paws they were black, then went back to silver. _Quite a handsome fur coat, now I understand why that cat was being a little brat about it.. _

Kakashi returned his attention to the house, pushing the door open with his paws. He sneezed almost instantly at the piles of dust and cobwebs all furniture looked untouched for years. He pawed farther inside, light poured into the house from a small window over an antique couch. Little specks of dust could be seen floating around in the rays of light. The hardwood floor covered by dust and Kakashi's claws scraped against the floor as he looked around. There were no picture frames anywhere, all that was inside was furniture. He guessed that the family either was dead, or moved away.

Looking around, he found a dresser and tried to pull it open, he growled and tugged, whining in annoyance as he couldn't open it. Kakashi lifted a paw and used it to pull at the drawer until it finally opened. He sneezed over and over once more as dust billowed out and attacked his snout. He shook himself crazily trying to stop sneezing. Once he calmed down, he sat down the best he could and looked through the stuff inside the drawer. Several books and old papers, a few balls of yarn and knitting needles. He also saw a dog tag, and sadness filled him, there was a ninja in this family, and whoever it was died. Reminding him if several friends and family, he quickly looked down, not being able to take the rush of memories. He quickly moved the stuff with his paw, they clattered on the floor but other than that and the dust pile that emerged there was no noise.

Kakashi noticed a paper at the bottom of the drawer, he dug with his paw the best he could before it fell on the floor. It was folded, so he took a deep breath as to not get dust in his nose before beginning to nudge it with his nose. It folded open to reveal a map. _Perfect!_ Kakashi's tail wagged _Now I can find a way home _Panic set up in his system when he realized he was way closer to the Land of Lightning than Land of Fire. He was really far from home! It'd take weeks to get home, and he didn't have that time. Looking outside, he whimpered again at the sight of the sun going down. He shouldn't go out at night, considering what could be out there.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Kakashi whipped around and saw the ginger cat from before staring at him. Kakashi looked away and said," Trying to find a way home.." The cat made a noise like a hiss and a growl, swiping a paw at him.

"I don't appreciate you rummaging through my owners stuff, stupid mutt," He snapped, Kakashi backed up a bit, his tail curling between his legs.

"I was only going to get a map and leave, I promise not to stay any longer," He said, picking up the map gently with his jaws and walking off towards the door. He heard a panicked meow and the ginger cat bounded in front of him.

"Wait!"

Kakashi tilted his head at the cat, inclining him to speak. "I.. I didn't mean to be mean.. You can stay for the night, if you want.. I.. I'd enjoy the company of other people.." He meowed, dipping his head," But I see that you need to go home.. I understand.." His tail dragged on the dusty ground as he walked away towards the window.

Guilt filled his system, the cat reminded him of how Naruto had been excluded when he was younger, so he dropped the map by the door and walked over to the cat, nudging him gently with his nose. The cat looked up at him, and relief filled his eyes. Kakashi's tail wagged as he said," I'll stay for the night, I know you'd probably like the company" The cat purred as a thank you. Kakashi lied the best he could on his side on the floor, curling up and closing his eyes. He felt fur against him, he opened one eye to see the cat curled up against him. He smiled and curled a little closer to give the cat warmth.

"Goodnight.. Um.." Kakashi murmered.

"Blaze, my name is Blaze," He told him calmly, and Kakashi nodded at that.

"Very well then, my name is Kakashi," He replied, sleep crawling in on the sides of his vision.

I wasn't very long after that, that Kakashi and Blaze fell asleep

At Konoha, a funeral for Kakashi was being held. No one knew of the predicament he was in, they believed he was dead. Naruto stood sobbing, angry he couldn't help his sensei. Sakura was silent with shock, upset she wasn't able to save him, because he was already dead when they found him. Sai wasnt sure how to feel, Kakashi was only his sensei for a while but he had admired the former ANBU Captain. The jounin hated themselves, for not being able to protect Kakashi like he had done countless times for them. Tsunade and Jiraiya felt the same, the boy they had known forever now dead.

Only one person was happy, that person was Orochimaru, who had been the one to cause Kakashi's death. However he didn't know about the Hatake bloodline, but at the moment he was content to watch the haunted faces of the shinobi that would soon die as well. His plan was working out, all as he had hoped.. Or at least thats how it seemed...


End file.
